Secreto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Pacifica y Dipper tienen un secreto.


_Estaba viendo Gravity falls, bueno unos capítulos y me entro el amor por esta pareja. Aunque dicha serie no me pertenece._

 **Secreto**

Siempre existe ese pequeño secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa, debe tener diversos motivos, pero en general es que no quieres ser descubierto por temor. Pacifica Northwest no tenía miedo a nada (o eso le indicaba su orgullo), pero al igual que todo ser humano, termino inmiscuida en un secreto, que esperaba no llegara a oídos de los demás. No por vergüenza, simplemente…bueno, ni ella lo sabía.

Todo comenzó en su verano al cumplir 16 años, ella no entendía como se había metido en eso, hasta que era muy tarde. Luego durante todo el verano se repitió, hasta que este término.

Había pensado infantilmente que solo fue ese verano, un desliz, un recuerdo para cuando fuera mayor y se riera por torpe.

Pero ahí estaba ella nuevamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando esquivar esa mirada castaña.

Estúpida Mabel y sus necesidades de hacer una súper mega fiesta cada verano cuando ellos llegaban de visita. Esta vez fue en su anterior mansión, dado que ella ahora pertenecía a la clase media alta, veía con algo de nostalgia todo el lugar.

—¡ES HORA DE ENLOQUECER!—chillo la castaña, con uno de sus típicos sudaderas, cabello algo más corto y sin frenillos.

Todos gritaron emocionados, antes de empezar a bailar como locos.

Pacifica rio al ver como Stan estafaba como siempre, su hermano gemelo le reprendía y al final alguien ya había roto siete vasos. Incluso Soos, quien tenía un hijo de dos años, se había dado el lujo de ir unos momentos, ahora estaba haciendo el baile del robot en media pista.

Incluso Wendy, aun con aspecto cool, estaba con el resto de sus amigos, todos riendo sobre algo.

Candy y Glenda, quienes se habían convertido en sus amigas (Mabel hace milagros) estaban disfrutando de la fiesta de bocadillos. Estaba por ir donde ellas, cuando una mano tomo su muñeca y la jalo por un pasillo oscuro.

Pudo poner más resistencia, pero no engañaba a nadie, ella también quería eso.

Si bien su carácter solía ser fuerte (motivo porque su rostro no reflejaba lo que sentía), no había notado que el chico también tenía un carácter tan fuerte que competía con el suyo en este tipo de ocasiones, generalmente era más pasivo.

Pero ahora superándole en estatura por algunos centímetros, con una mano acorralándola contra la pared y esos ojos algo lujuriosos.

Sintió su interior moverse.

Joder era ilegal ser tan apuesto.

—En media fiesta…típico de ti—comento escapando de su profunda mirada.

No quería recordar lo que paso la última vez que se le quedo viendo como tarada, bueno si quería recordar, pero no ahora con la tentación al frente.

Este sonrió.

—Si alguien no hubiera estado esquivándome toda la semana desde que llegue, no tendría que recurrir a estos medios tan drásticos—explico Dipper con esa sonrisa irresistible.

Puta madre, ahora pensaba que sonreía de forma irresistible.

Iba decir algo sarcástico y grosero, cuando sus palabras murieron ante la mano del chico bajo su mentón. Sus ojos nuevamente chocaron con los del chico y sintió que todo se perdía a su alrededor. Había dado algunos leves besos antes de este chico, con personas aburridas y con dinero, puede que fueran ellos los estúpidos. Los besos de Dipper por el contrario, no eran aburridos o asquerosos…eran…mágicos.

Por eso ignoro que cualquiera podría pasar por ahí, apenas los labios del chico chocaron con los suyos. Eran suaves pero a la vez demandantes, como si la quisiera y al mismo tiempo le reclamara como la suya.

Combinación perfecta para ella.

Era inevitable no dejar de pensar, simplemente poner sus manos en el cuello de su blusa y atraerle para besarle con más intensidad. Siendo correspondida al instante, casi jurando que el chico sonreía entre el beso, antes de tomarle por la cintura.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esos besos furtivos que no planeaban, o tal vez si, que siempre pasaban cuando quedaban a solas. Si bien frente a los demás, actuaban como buenos amigos, alguna que otra mirada furtiva y en ocasiones un roce largo entre sus manos.

.

A quien quería engañar, este chico le tenía loca.

Unos pasos les hicieron separarse y meterse rápidamente en una habitación cercana. Ambos vieron preocupados la silueta pasar bajo la puerta, pero se tranquilizaron cuando se alejó el sonido entre risas. Reconocieron a Robie y probablemente con Tambry.

Que iban hacer en alguna habitación.

No querían saberlo.

Ambos se rieron divertidos, antes de suspirar aliviados de no ser encontrados.

—Todo esto de tener un secreto, es algo agotador—exclamo Dipper con aire casual.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, antes de cruzarse de brazos. Anteriormente habían tenido esa charla de forma vaga, generalmente era ella quien se negaba a demostrar que pasaba entre ellos.

Aunque Mabel comenzaba a sospechar.

—Me gusta más que nadie sepa—explico caminando tranquilamente por la habitación.

Una de invitados que estaba algo empolvada, pero cuya cama aún era cómoda para sentarse.

Dipper le vio intensamente.

—¿Te avergüenzo?—

—Por favor, todos te conocen como el héroe del pueblo, no me avergonzarías—

—¿Entonces?—

—…—

—…—

—Pacifica—

Bufo al escuchar ese tono tan demandante del chico, es como cuando sabes que alguien está por enojarse de verdad y no espera por más rodeos. Zapateo unos momentos el suelo pensando en esquivar la pregunta, pero se resignó.

—Aun la gente no me ve del todo bien, ya sabes, la hija Northwest que ahora es una pobretona…eres tu quien podría salir perjudicado—admitió intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Era verdad, su familia si bien ya estaba superando lo pasado en su infancia, aún tenía entre la mira a todo el pueblo. No todos convencidos de lo que sucedió, además su padre aún era algo maldito con los demás. Si bien era gracias a los Pines que tenía amigos, no todo el pueblo les quería.

Se tensó un poco cuando Dipper tomo asiento a su lado en la cama, suspirando algo cansado.

—No soy de quienes le importa mucho que piensen de mi—le señalo algo molesto.

Lo sabía, pero era algo impensable para ella, quien siempre vivió de lo que otros pensaban de su persona.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando Dipper puso su mano ahora más grande, sobre la suya que estaba en la cama.

—A veces actúas como un niño—le acuso algo sonrojada.

Este soltó una risa.

—Culpable—acepto acercando un poco su rostro.

Pero no besándola, simplemente quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Maldijo a su cuerpo el querer que el chico cortara esa estúpida distancia, para darle otro beso.

Era una adicta.

Maldito nerd.

—Solo quiero dejar de ocultarlo Pacifica…solo…quiero que seas libre de ser como tú quieres—

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que quiero?—

—No apartaste tu mirada de mí cuando entre a la fiesta—

Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que le hizo apartarse riendo, le gruño unos insultos antes de ponerse de pie dispuesta a irse a la fiesta y dejarlo solo.

Rápidamente la mano del chico volvió a sujetar su muñeca, volteo a verlo molesta y él siguió sonrojado, sin intimidarse como la mayoría de personas.

Sus ojos tenían esa pequeña suplica, que le hizo bufar indignada al no poder decir que no.

—Está bien, pero no ahora, déjame al menos procesarlo una semana—

—Mucho tiempo—

—Idiota—

—Mejor…mañana—

—Eso no parece una negociación—

Soltó un leve chillido cuando este la jalo al frente, al final termino prácticamente sentada en el regazo del chico y este sonreía divertido. Apretó los dientes molesta de su muy evidente sonrojo, pero no se separó, simplemente dejo que el chico pasara sus manos por su cintura y acercara un poco su rostro al suyo.

—Te quiero—le dijo con tono dulce.

El sonrojo creció.

Apretó los dientes un poco más, antes de suspirar resignada. Desgraciado mocoso que conocía sus puntos débiles.

—Tú hablaras con mis padres—

—Hecho—

—Eso fue muy rápido—

—En realidad…desde que nos besamos el año pasado estaba pensando en un discurso—

—Estoy enamorada de un nerd—

—Yo de una presumida orgullosa—

Ambos se vieron de forma enojada, antes de sonreír de medio lado. Pero de pronto la sonrisa de Dipper se volvió una algo más, malévola que la hizo comenzar a sentirse nerviosa.

—Bueno Pacifica, ya nos besamos, ya peleamos…es tiempo de hacer lo que nos gusta—hablo antes de robarle un beso intenso.

Se dejó llevar de inmediato, pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico y apretando más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Joder como le había hecho falta esos besos.

Estaba nerviosa porque haría mañana y como llevaría que todo el pueblo se diera cuenta de su relación, pero para su suerte, aun esa noche todo era un secreto entre ellos.

 **Fin**

 _Ocupaba algo así en mi día de hoy :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
